Melancholy
by Chabela-Bela21
Summary: Grab the popcorn, and a box of tissues: Naruto has to go to the Whirpool country with a new teacher to master his new elements. Naruto can't take it anymore. He has no reason to live without Sasuke, and now Sasuke has to get to his love before death does.


"No… Naruto, don't leave…" Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's wrist, to keep him from being taken away by Naruto's new teacher. Naruto didn't want to leave either, but it was something inevitable. Naruto was now going to be living in the Whirlpool country with his new teacher to master his newly acquired elements; water and wind. "Sasuke… I'm sorry. I wish I could stay too… but it's against my own will…" Naruto's voice broke, and he was now holding the tears. "Naruto!" Sakura whined as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. Crying into his chest, and then he began to cry too. Sai was there also, only sulking next to Sasuke. When Sakura finally released Naruto, Sasuke quickly moved to hug Naruto, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you…Call me, ok?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I promise I'll call you. But I'll miss you more." Said Naruto. Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hands and wiped away some of the tears. "Don't compare a sapling to the entire forest.. Naru" he smiled a sad smile, and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Sasukeee…" Naruto's voice broke again and he began to cry again. But finally, his teacher told him they really had to go now. "We'll miss you Naruto-Kun!!!" everyone shouted, waving as they exited the gates of Konoha.

MAY_____JUNE_____JULY_____AUGUST______SEPTEMBER______OCTOBER______NOVEMBER______DECEMBER_____JANUARY_____FEBRUARY_____MARCH_____APRIL_____MAY_____JUNE_____JULY__AUGUST_____SEPTEMBER____OCTOBER

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OCTOBER-10 **

"I'm telling you Sasuke. I can't take it anymore." Whined Naruto."My life is a living hell. I don't have you by my side, I don't get those daily hugs anymore… I miss you and my REAL friends..." Naruto's voice broke, but he still held back the tears. The palm of his hand was sweaty from gripping the phone too tight, even though it was dead winter, and he was trying to maintain the numbness he's dealt with for the past year and 6 months after his life in Konoha as a chunnin had ended forever. "Naruto… I know how you feel... So don't say that. Please." Begged Sasuke, sounding both concerned and torn. "We really miss you, and my anxiety gets worse every passing day. It breaks me having to face the fact that I can't wait for you to come to train with us, to try to get that first hug from you before Sakura, or Sai get it… It tears my heart to pieces not being able to hold you in my arms for what seems like a mere second though it may be minutes…"added Sasuke, trying to comfort Naruto, and make him realize that what he feels, they feel also. "You don't get it, Sasuke. My life has always been a miserable goddamned hell hole, but I had you and everyone else as my antidepressant pills…" he paused to ready himself for what he wanted to say. "But with you guys at Konoha, without me there… isn't it as if I was already… dead?" he choked out the last couple of words, voice still broken, only now, his tears betrayed his commands and they carelessly flowed down his cheeks, already pink from the bitter cold wind that blew at his face. "N-No…No! It's now as if you were dead!" Sasuke's voice cracked. "If you were dead.. I'd be dead too… there's no way that you're dead to us. We always mourn your absence… But you're not dead to us! Don't say something like that…"He calmed down, and his voice was back to normal, concealing his worry and agony. "Then I won't let you find out... When I... I..." he paused, he couldn't even mouth the words, and Sasuke began to speak before he could start. "Don't say that, Naruto! Why are you being like this?! You shouldn't even think that, ok! ...what will make you stop thinking like this?!" He urged, sounding desperate and angry at the same time. "…I want to be with you guys.. But that will never happen… so forget it.. I don't have a reason left to live, Sasuke. And you can't stop me." His voice… his words.. they were both so numb, cold, and emotionless. It struck Sasuke hard. There was a long pause of silence until he heard Sasuke crying on the other line of the phone. "ghh.. hnn.." "S-Sasuke?" he called, the numbness slowly melting from the burning heat that came from the fire of Sasuke's pain that also hurt Naruto. Sasuke's sad, desperate voice struck Naruto like a stab in the chest with a knife full of little nips, making him cry again. Sasuke's voice had broken again. "Naru… tell me you won't…" he begged, still crying. Naruto imagined Sasuke's face crimpling in pain and hurt, making himself feel as if a giant gaping hole was just blown through his chest, the pain spreading quickly and unevenly through his whole body like wildfire. It felt as if acid was slowly trickling through his veins and lungs into his heart. "I… I won't" Naruto responded, not having anything else to say, or another word to make him feel better. "..Promise" Sasuke's voice was concerned now, but still whimperish and torn. "I… I .." he felt like a huge lump had risen in his throat. "I c-can't.. p-promise" he choked. Sasuke didn't say anything, and soon after a couple of seconds, Naruto heard the click of the phone when Sasuke hung up.

Sasuke was expecting that. So he had already sneaked out of the city walls of Konoha long before asking Naruto to promise. Konoha was about a day from the whirlpool country, and he knew Naruto would do something stupid within that time range so he summoned one of the big fastest snakes Sasuke could still summon even though he had killed Orochimaru long ago, wiping away the tears, concentrating on getting to Naruto before death did. "Please let him be ok when I get there.. Please…" he murmured to himself, tightly clutching his fists to the point that his knuckles were pale white, telling the snake to go as fast as he possibly could, and maybe they would make it in about only a couple of hours.

Naruto stayed with the phone to his ear for at least three minutes, until he let it slip out of his hand and it hit the concrete floor, luckily, not breaking. He scrambled on the floor to make sure it was ok, and then began to dial Kira's number, which was pointless, since he wasn't going to answer. He let it ring up to twenty times before he finally gave up and went inside his house, going into the kitchen and crippling into a ball in one corner with his knees to his chin so he wouldn't fall apart. He tried not to cry but the tears came anyway. "I'm ending this… today.." he muttered to himself, also due to the fact no one was ever home, even if he did live with 5 people, they were never there.

He stayed there on the floor for who knows how long, until he pulled himself together and walked over to the weapons cabinet. He opened the drawer, and pulled out the sharpest, kinless kunai, examining it. "… Too slow...I might just live..." He muttered, throwing the kunai back in the cabinet, walking outside to the backyard to see what other items his friends and teacher had in the weapon shed. The first thing that caught his eye when he opened the door, was the chainsaw, but he began to think about the scenarios again. "Too much blood… too much noise…" he thought to himself, going through more of the things in there quickly. He wanted to rid himself of all the pain now… and nobody... Nothing was going to change his mind or destiny, especially not death's judgment.

He must've thought of hundreds of ways to commit suicide but every single one had one flaw to it at least. Bury himself alive, he might just be found and still alive. Jump off into that big crag in the mountains that weren't that far from his house, he might just break a few bones. Get someone with the fire element to shoot him in the head? It might just so happen that a chunk of his brain flies off and he's still alive. He kept processing these things in his mind until his eyes fell upon a rope that was already tied into one of those loops you would see in a southwestern movie when someone gets hung. "…no blood… quick and painless.. Only chance of living is that the rope breaks… but that's not possible…" he grinned a malicious smile, "perfect".

Sasuke was only about a minute away from finding Naruto's house, -it was a good thing that Naruto gave him the address long ago- and was now extremely anxious to get there, praying to death he wasn't hurt. He was so distracted he didn't realize he was moving violently fast in a country people didn't know him in, or his intentions, so he slowed a bit down, now just on the street Naruto lived on. "c'mon… dammit!" -- Naruto had already securely tied the rope to the tallest tree in his front yard that stood up to thirty feet tall. He was standing on a tree branch, and he already had the rope placed around his neck, having hesitated twice to put it on. His eyes were red from crying, and now his cheeks were pink from the bitter cold wind that nipped at his face. Naruto looked up into the already gray sky that seemed like it would burst in rain… or since it was dead winter, hail, because it never snowed. He suddenly got startled by the sound of something fast moving parked in his driveway he didn't recognize. He looked down at the unfamiliar Snake, and moved his feet closer to the edge of the tree branch.

Sasuke struggled to tear off the dammed rope that held him from flying off of the snake until he finally freed himself of the cursed thing, jumping off the snake and banishing it, standing a long distance from the tree, looking up at Naruto in worry and dread. The blood pumping hard through his head and veins, causing even more unbearable pain. "Naruto!!!" he almost screamed his lungs out desperately, running, trying to get to him as fast as he could. Naruto stared in a blank expression, not knowing if what he was seeing was really real, or if the voice he heard was not a hallucination, but that sweet melodic sound to his ears he had missed so much. "Sasuke!!! It's really you!" he shouted in joy, the tears already streaming down his cheeks. He was just taking off the rope, but out of excitement, his foot slipped, Sasuke took out a kunai quickly to cut the rope, but he was too late. "Naruto!!!" He shrieked in horror as gravity did its job and pulled Naruto down. He was never able to fully remove the rope, and Sasuke's beloved Naru hung there, without a last breath to spare. He looked up into the gray sky, wondering why in the world they took his Naru from him, and he realized it had started snowing as his tears freely formed a river from his eyes to his chin. He didn't have to hold them back anymore.. The world… his life… it didn't matter to him anymore. His sunshine was gone, and now he would live his life in darkness until death passed judgment on him too. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at the rope, cutting it. Catching Naruto in his arms before he hit the floor. His tears fell on Naruto's face as he removed the rope. Sasuke pulled out another Kunai and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'll see you in a few minutes Naru.." He then jabbed the knife deep into his chest, and fell to the side on the floor with Naruto's head resting on his stomach. He looked up into the sky as his life faded away; he closed his eyes and laid there, the floor now covered in blood stained snow. Dead.


End file.
